LOONEY TUNES: GRABACR SQUADRON
by LooneyAces
Summary: This is the life of Ashley Bernitz and the Grabacr Squadron during their time in the United States between the Belkan War of 1995, and the Circum-Pacific War of 2040. Takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe. Looney Tunes characters will be mentioned. Please read and review.
1. Prologue: Ashley Bernitz

**Hello everybody. LooneyAces here with a new story, and my first crossover. As you all know, I do Looney Tunes parodies of the Ace Combat video game series. In this story, this will focus on the Ace Combat character Ashley Bernitz and the Grabacr Squadron from LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR, as well as his minor appearance in LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR, and mentioned in LOONEY TUNES: SECOND SEASON and the timeline. So, this story takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe. Looney Tunes characters will be mentioned. Anyway, Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

Prologue: Ashley Bernitz.

It is May 28, 1995, and an air battle is currently taking place at Airspace B7R at the border of France and the Principality of Belka. A war is taking place in Europe between Belka and the Allied Forces, led by the United States and the Russian Federation. The fighter pilots of the Belkan Air Force had the upper hand in the battle, but the battle is changing to Allied favor thanks to a squadron of F-15C Eagles that showed up. Anyway, in a desert camo SU-47, a pilot of the Belkan Air Force is flying towards the fray. This pilot is trying to shot down a Belkan defector. He managed to shoot him down, along with an American pilot, but not before he was shot down, along with his squadron, by an American F-15C, which has blue streaks on the wings. The Belkan pilot managed to bail out and parachuted his way to the ground. After landing, he took of the parachute before taking off his helmet and mask to reveal his face. He is a man of 20 years of age, has brown hair and hazel eyes. His name is Ashley Bernitz and he is the flight lead of the Belkan Air Force's 6th Air Division, 4th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Grabacr'. Ashley looked up at the sky to see the American F-15C shooting down his comrades.

"Darn, Americans. This isn't over yet." Ashley muttered.

After a few minutes, the battle was over and the Allied Forces emerged victorious. Ashley was able to find his three wingmen of his squadron, and all four had to walked through the wasteland of B7R in order to reach the nearest Belkan base. After 5 days, Ashley and his squadron managed to reach the nearest base. However, the Belkans were eventually defeated thanks to a American pilot known as the Demon Lord of the Round Table and the Belkan War came to a close. However, Ashley is not done with America yet. He and his squadron has decided to join a new force known as the Belkan Grey Men, a terror group that is formed by hardliners and nationists in the highest echelons of the Belkan military, in the next year. Ashley and his squadron are nationalists and he has excessive patriotism for his country. Anyway, Ashley was talking to one of the leaders of the Grey Men.

"You wanted to see me, Herr Schmidt?" Ashley asked.

Ashley is talking to Friedrich Schmidt, one of the leaders and founders of the Grey Men. He is a man who has black hair, brown eyes, and he is wearing his Belkan Army uniform, with all his decorations and his rank of Generalmajor, or Major General.

"Bernitz, yes, I wanted to talked to you." Schmidt said. "How much hatred to you have for America?"

"So much hatred that I want to see them, along with Russia, nuked to the ground." Ashley answered with a stern voice.

"Well, I have a job for you. It's risky, but you and your squadron are fit for the job." Schmidt said.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"As you know, there is going to be a mutinational deal where some Belkan pilots will join the United States Air Force and the Russian Air Force to form aggressor squadrons. Heimeroth and Ofnir has agree to join the Russian Air Force. Bernitz, I want you and your Grabacr Squadron to join the United States Air Force." Schmidt sad.

"When do I start?" Ashley asked.

"On the day the deal takes place." Schmidt said. "I will be your go between, so I will keep in contact with you during your time in America. Same with Heimeroth during his time in Russia. Your mission will be to become a undercover agent for the Grey Men, and that is joining the USAF."

"Inflitration, huh? I like the sound of that. I will make sure the US will pay for Belka's defeat." Ashley said.

"Long live Belka." Schmidt said.

"Long live Belka." Ashley said.

**That's the prologue. For those who don't know the Ace Combat series, Bernitz is a guy and Ashley is also a man's name in Germany. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Joining the USAF

**Here's the first chapter everybody.**

Chapter 1: Joining the USAF.

It is February 23rd, 1996, and there is a event taking place at the Heierlark Air Base in Nord America, a former territory which used to be called South Belka. Anyway, Ashley woke up really early. He stress his body out before getting out of bed to get prepared. After taking a shower, eating breakfast, and getting change, he takes a bus that will take him to the base where he will meet with his squadron members and hopefully get in the USAF to do his mission. Once he arrived at the base, he met up with his squadron members before they had to report to the drill square.

"All Belkan recruits, report to the drill square. Repeat, all Belkan recruits, report to the drill square." the guy on the intercom said.

"Let's get this show on the road, Gentlemen." Ashley said.

"Yes, Sir." Johann said.

Johann is one of Ashley's squadmates. He is known as Grabacr 2.

"We better be on the same squadron." Karl said.

"We better be." Luther said.

Karl and Luther is also Ashley's squadmates. Karl is Grabacr 3 while Luther is Grabacr 4.

"Don't worry, gentlemen. I will make sure of that." Ashley.

Everyone reported to the drill square. After a few minutes, a USAF Colonel dresses in his Blues greeted them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heierlark." the Colonel said.

'We know that, this was Belka's base.' Ashley thought.

"My name is Colonel Richardson of the United States Air Force. Today, you will make history. Today, you, the former pilots of the Belkan Air Force will become pilots of the United States Air Force and form aggressor squadrons. Any pilots who were flight leads during the Belkan War will go inside this building to your left where you will discuss about where you will be deploy and other important stuff. Dismissed." Colonel Richardson said.

The Belkan pilots went inside the building where there are rows of tables. They went to the tables to talk to the USAF officers that were sitting. Ashley is among them since he is a flight lead. He takes a seat to talk to a USAF officer who i sitting behind the table.

"Good morning, Sir." the officer said. "You understand that you will be joining the United States Air Force?"

"Yes, Sir." Ashley said.

"What's your name?" the officer said.

"Ashley Bernitz." Ashley said. "And it's a guy's name in Belka, Erusea, and Germany."

The officer typed in Ashley's name to get his information.

"Okay, leader of the 6th Air Division, 4th Tactical Fighter Squadron Grabacr, age 21, born on March 10th, 1975." the officer said reading the information. "Okay, once you join the USAF, we will provide you with money, an apartment, food, and anything that will provide you with a living. Any questions or concerns?"

"One condition." Ashley said.

"Go ahead." the officer said.

"I keep my squadron name, my squadmates and I pick the plane of my choice." Ashley said.

"Is your squadmates with you?" the officer asked.

"Johann! Karl! Luther!" Ashley said calling his squad mates.

Johann, Karl and Luther came to Ashley. The officer discuss about Ashley keeping his squadron's name and wingmen. The officer discuss the conditions to the other Grabacr guys. Afterwards, Ashley got his conditions met.

"Okay, Bernitz, you and your squadron will be deployed to Gracemeria Air Force Base at the outskirts of New York City. You will get more information once you get there. You will be taking a C-17 flight there." the officer said.

"Thank you." Ashley said.

With that, Ashley, Johann, Karl, and Luther gets prepare to take a C-17 flight to Gracemeria Air Force Base near New York City.

**That's the end of this chapter. A couple of notes, Gracemeria Air Force Base is a fictional air force base in the Shattered Skies Universe and it's a reference to the base in Ace Combat 6 of the same name. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Julie

**Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Julie.

Ashley and his squadron are about to board a C-17 Globemaster III that will take them to Gracemeria Air Force Base, near New York City. Once they did, it took them hours to finally reach their destination. They are now in American soil. Once everyone got out, they have to get more information. Ashley had to filled out forms and contracts. He also learned that there will be a briefing and de-briefing packet at his new apartment in New York City. Afterwards, Ashley drives his new car, which is provided to him by the USAF, to his new apartment in New York City, in Queens.

"Okay, the apartment building should be around here somewhere." Ashley said as he is looking for the apartment building in his car. "Ah there it is."

Ashley parks the car. After he locks it up, he goes to the rental office to talk to the landlord.

"Excuse me." Ashley said.

"Yes, how can I help you, Sir?" the landlord asked.

"Have a new apartment here ready for me. I was provided by the Air Force." Ashley said.

"Name, please." the landlord asked.

"Ashley Bernitz." Ashley replied.

The landlord looked through the book to see if his name is on the list.

"Ah, Mr. Bernitz. I was expecting you." the landlord said. "Before you can head to your new apartment, I need you to sign a few files and the lease."

Ashley and the landlord discuss the lease and after signing some forms and the lease, the landlord handed him the keys to the apartment.

"Your apartment is on the top for, Apartment 8B." the landlord said.

"Thank you." Ashley said.

Ashley then heads for a elevator to head for the top floor, where his new apartment is. Once he got there, he finds Apartment 8B. He entered the apartment. It was a nice two-room apartment. The furniture was all set up and even the kitchen already has food provided for him. Ashley sits on the couch and turns on the TV. It was showing the news and it was reporting on the mutinational deal between the United States and Belka.

"The Americans has no idea what they got themselves into." Ashley said to himself.

Ashley then decides to go shopping. Ashley went to the store to get some more stuff, and went to another store so that he can make his apartment look like a Belkan home. He even bought a Belkan flag to display on the wall. After shopping and setting up the apartment, Ashley has to fix a leak on the kitchen sink. He decides to go to one of the nieghbor's apartments to borrow a wrench. Ashley knocks on the door. After a few seconds the door answers and out came a beautiful girl, who looks to be the same age as Bernitz.

"Hello, do you mind if I borrow a monkey wrench. I just moved in." Ashley asked.

"Oh, you must be the new neighbor." the girl said.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"I have a wrench. Let me get it." the girl said.

The girl went back inside to get the wrench. After a few seconds, she gave him the wrench.

"Thank you, miss..." Ashley said not knowing her name.

"Where's my matters, the name's Julie." Julie said offering her hand.

"Name's Ashley." Ashley said shaking Julie's hand.

"Ashley?" Julie said all confused with Ashley's first name.

"It's a German guy's name." Ashley replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you from Germany?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm from Belka." Ashley said.

Ashley noticed that Julie was surprised by the name Belka. Was it fear? Or something else?

"Yes, the country that denonated seven nuclear weapons on their own soil." Ashley said.

"Oh, well, do you need any help?" Julie offered.

"I guess I could use some help." Ashley said.

Ashley and Julie went to Ashley's apartment to get his sink fixed. Afterwards, Ashley gets his sink fixed.

"So, what's Belka like?" Julie asked.

"Well, before the war, it's a beautiful country. Now, parts of the country is a nuclear wasteland. The cities like the captial, Dinsmark, are nice though." Ashley said.

"Oh, so why you moved to the States?" Julie asked.

"Well, have you heard about the mutinational effort that makes former Belkan Air Force pilots now pilots of the United States Air Force?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I saw that on the news." Julie replied.

"I happened to be one of those pilots." Ashley said.

"You were in the Belkan Air Force?" Julie asked.

"Yes. I was serving in the Belkan Air Force during the Belkan War. And I was shot down by the Demon Lord." Ashley said.

"Wow. I heard your country's air force is one of the most powerful, well behind the United States Air Force and the Russian Air Force." Julie said.

"Yes it is." Ashley said.

The two continued to talk some more before it was getting late.

"Well, Ms. Julie, it was nice to meet you." Ashley said.

"Hey, Ashley. I was wondering maybe I can show you around the city. So that you can get use to the locations and stuff like that." Julie offered.

"It would be nice." Ashley said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Julie said.

Afterwards, Julie left and Ashley gets settled in his new apartment.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings

**Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Feelings.

Ashley had a good night sleep in his new apartment. He woke up to prepare for his tour around the city with his new neighbor Julie. This could be an opportunity for him to help the Belkan Grey Men in case they decide to target the city. After getting prepare, Ashley goes to Julie's front door. Julie appears a few seconds later.

"Good morning, Ashley." Julie greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Julie." Ashley greeted back.

"So, did you had a good night sleep?" Julie asked.

"Had a good sleep? I had a great sleep. Haven't had one in a while." Ashley replied. Julie giggled.

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" Julie asked.

"Yeah." Ashley replied. "Might if we stop by to pick up my squadmates? They came with me from Belka, too."

"I didn't know your squadron came too. Were you all in the same squadron back in Belka?" Julie asked.

"Yes, and we are now in here." Ashley replied.

"Wow. Okay, I'll pick them up." Julie said.

Julie drives her car and help Ashley on picking up Johann, Karl, and Luther. After greeting all of them, Julie takes them on a tour around the city. After hours of going around the city, Julie and Ashley heads home. In Julie's apartment, Julie is talking to a friend on the phone.

"So, Becky, you won't believe what has happened yesterday." Julie said on the phone.

"What happened?" Becky asked.

"I met a boy." Julie asked.

"No way!" Becky said.

"Yes way!" Julie said.

"So tell me about him." Becky said.

"Well, he's from Belka." Julie said.

"Belka? You mean..." Becky said.

"Yes, that country." Julie said.

"What else?" Becky asked.

"He used to be in the Belkan Air Force and now is now currently in the United States Air Force." Julie said.

"Is he cute?" Becky said.

"Oh yeah, he's cute." Julie said.

"You should ask him out!" Becky said.

"Are you crazy! I just met him." Julie said.

"I heard Europeans are very romantic. Besides, remember your last boyfriend?" Becky said.

"Please don't even mention him." Julie said.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'll talk to you later." Becky said.

"Okay, girlfriend. Bye." Julie said.

Both hang up and Julie plops to her bed. She now can't stop thinking about him.

"What's going on with me? Why am I thinking about him? I just met him. But he is cute. Maybe I will ask him out, but at the right time, just so I get to know him more as a neighbor." Julie said.

Meanwhile at Ashley's apartment, Ashley pulled out a special phone and dialed a number. He is calling Schmidt back in Belka. After a few seconds, he picks up.

"Long live Belka." Schmidt said.

"Long live Belka." Ashley said.

"Settling in, Bernitz?" Schmidt asked.

"Perfectly fine. Everything is provided." Ashley said in a serious tone.

"Meet any people." Schmidt asked.

'Well, I did meet a beautiful American girl, bout the same age as me." Ashley said. "She's my neighbor."

"Okay. Anyway, down to business, what's your squadron?" Schmidt said.

"The 229th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Grabacr'. Still keeping the squadron name." Ashley said. "But I'm gonna go for naming my squadron the 8492nd Squadron."

"Good. 8492nd it is." Schmidt said.

"Herr Schmidt, I have to ask you something." Ashley said.

"Go ahead." Schmidt said.

"This American girl, my neighbor. I know she's the enemy, but I'll admit, she is beautiful and cute, or sexy, although I just met her, and I never had a girlfriend before. You have any advice?" Ashley asked.

"Well, just be yourself, but if you want to date her, don't blow your cover. I'm pretty sure our organization will be marked a terrorist group by the world superpowers." Schmidt said.

"I understand. I will always be loyal to Belka." Ashley said. "Okay, I have to get going. Have a job to do. Long live Belka."

"Long live Belka." Schmidt said.

The two hang up. Aftereards, both Ashley and Julie will start thinking about each other, both in their minds and their dreams.

**That's the end of this chapter. Julie has no idea what she is about to get into. Anyway, please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Return of a Jealous Ex

**Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Return of a Jealous Ex.

It's been one week since Ashley and the Grabacr moved to the United States under orders of the Belkan Grey Men, and for the past week, Ashley has now got along with his new neighbors, mostly Julie. Anyway, Julie was coming home from the grocery store carrying groceries. As she approached the door, she noticed that it's slightly open. She went inside and puts the groceries on a nearby table before looking around the apartment. Then, as she went into the kitchen, she saw a person leaning on the kitchen counter. Julie froze. She knows the guy and that she had hoped she'll never see him again. It was her ex-boyfriend Max. She had gone out with him in high school and back then, she thought he was the best boyfriend ever, But then he started abusing her and started cheating on her with other girls and expected her to stay with him and let him do whatever he want. Julie stay in that relationship for almost a year before leaving him after a fight. He tried to go after her at the high school campus, but one of her friends managed to get the school resource officer after him and eventually got him arrested. She haven't seen him since, until now.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked calmly.

He approached her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"That's for you to find out sweetie." Max said.

"Don't call me sweetie." Julie said.

"I can call you whatever I want." Max said before trying to kiss her. Julie pushed him.

"Get out of here!" Julie said before punching him in the face.

"Why you!" Max said before grabbing her and throwing her across the table.

Max then pushed Julie to the floor and kicked her in the stomach, making her scream.

Meanwhile, Ashley was eating dinner and watching TV when he heard the scream. He knew it was coming from Julie.

"I better go check on Julie." Ashley said to himself.

Meanwhile, Max is still terrorizing Julie.

"Why don't you leave? I'm not in love with you anymore and I never will be!" Julie said.

"You think I'm here to take you back? I don't love you. I want revenge. You sent me to jail and now you will pay!" Max said.

Max was about to terrorized Julie more until a man's voice gets his attention.

"Hey!"

Max turns around and sees Ashley at the door.

"Get out!" Ashley said.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Max said as he approaches him.

Ashley remained calm. If there was one thing Schmidt said that if he was to get involve in situations like this, remain calm and show no fear.

"What are you gonna do about?!" Max said.

Max was pushing him. Ashley then punched Max on the nose before grabbing him and throwing him down the stairs. Max was fine.

"Don't come back! And if I see you again, I'll call the cops!" Ashley said.

"This isn't over yet!" Max said before leaving.

Ashley then turns to Julie.

"Are you okay?" Ashley said.

"Yes, good thing that you came." Julie replied.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked.

"That's Max. He's my ex-boyfriend." Julie replied.

"Guess he's the jealous type." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Julie said.

"You want to go out, just in case he comes back?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Julie replied.

Ashley and Julie goes out for a walk, unaware that Max is still around and following them.

"So, what's up with you and this Max character?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I dated him when I was in high school. I thought that he was the greatest boyfriend I had. But then he started treated me badly, then abusing me, and even cheated on me with multiple girls. However, I stayed in the relationship though." Julie said.

"Why didn't you break up with him immediately?" Ashley asked.

"Because he expected me to stay with him and let him do whatever he want. I was so stupid." Julie said. "Then I got into a fight with him and broke up with him. He would not accept it and tried to go after me, but thankfully, one of my friends contacted the school resource officer and he got arrested. I haven't seen him ever since that day, until now."

"What a jerk. In my country, we do not appreciate people like that, especially cheaters and we would punish them accordingly. As a matter of fact, cheating is illegal in Belka. Anyone who cheats will be punished accordingly before being send to prison." Ashley said.

"At least that's a good law in Belka." Julie said.

Ashley and Julie walked to the park, still talking about Max. Julie then had a chill at her spine. She turned around but no one was behind her.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Ashley asked with concern.

"Nothing. I thought that I heard something." Julie said.

The two continued to walk. Suddenly, somebody grabbed Ashley from behind and made him ran himself into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Ashley!" Julie panicked. She saw the attacker and it was Max.

"Now, where were we?" Max said with a evil grin on his face.

Max starts approaching Julie. Julie was backing up. She fell to the ground when she tripped, but she continued to back up. She then stopped when a tree blocked her way. She knew the end was near.

"Like I said, you got me in jail, and now I'm gonna kill you for it!" Max said.

Meanwhile, Ashley has regain conscious and sees Max about to terrorize Julie. Ashley then got up and ran towards Max. He grabs him and gave him multiple punches before pushing him to the ground.

"This is gonna hurt." Ashley said. "From where I come from, cheating is illegal and those who do cheat will be punished accordingly."

"You again?!" Max said before charging at him.

Ashley and Max started fighting for a while until cops arrived. They arrested both Ashley and Max, but after Julie explained everything, they released Ashley, but not Max.

"I'll get you two! You haven't seen the last of me!" Max said before being put into the police cruiser.

After the cops leave, Julie turns her attention to Ashley.

"Ashley, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life." Julie said.

"No problem. I am a soldier. In Belka, we Belkans don't take kindly to criminals." Ashley said.

"Boy, your country sure is tough?" Julie said.

"You have no idea. You won't understand until you experience it." Ashley said.

"I should visit Belka someday." Julie said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you home." Ashley said.

Ashley and Julie then walked back to their apartment. After a few minutes, they arrived at Julie's door.

"Well, goodnight Ashley, and thanks again." Julie said.

"If ever need anything, you know where to find me." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Julie said.

With that, Julie went to her apartment and Ashley went inside his apartment to get some rest.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
